Adaptations
by Lipsmacked
Summary: A mini version of Breaking Dawn I wrote BEFORE Breaking Dawn was released. Rated M for very tame sex. I know its sad. EXB -- all vamp/normal couples.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: SMeyer's Characters. My similar idea.**_

_**--**_

_**AN: I wrote this last summer before Breaking Dawn was released as a way to kill time before I read the book. When BD came out I was so shocked by the similarities I decided not to post it, BUT I've decided to just post all the stories I have stored on my comp.**_

_**I haven't changed ANYTHING since the day I wrote it.  
**_

_**This one is finished. Its short and really its not that great. If you're bored -- do read it.**_

_**--  
**_

I stood in Edward's room, looking out over the Cullen's "backyard", more like an endless field. Down the center Alice had organized no more than two dozen chairs, split down the middle by a long white isle. I couldn't have asked for anything more beautiful. Alice had cactus flown up from Arizona, that acted as pillars at the beginning and end of the isle. White ribbons twisted with lights that ran between them. It was absolutely gorgeous.

She had cut the guest list down to close family and friends and promised me no matter what our wedding would not be a public spectacle. I'm pretty sure Edward told her that the 200 person wedding in the center of town was just going a little too far, but neither of them would admit it. Jacob had decided once and for all to stay away until Edward and I had moved to Alaska and although I missed him, I was glad. Edward was the man I was supposed to be with and I just didn't have room in my heart for Jake anymore.

My nerves started to get the best of me while I chewed on the corner of my lip, but quickly I stopped. Alice would shoot me if I smudged anymore of my lipstick. I took a deep breath looking down at my wedding dress. It too, was perfect. Only a few more minutes and I could see Edward. Alice had kept us a part for a full 24 hours prior to the wedding. She, Rosalie and Angela took me out the night before, a night of extremely girlie fun. I tried to hate it, but I couldn't. Even Rosalie, came out of her shell, laughing and cracking jokes, trying to make the night enjoyable for me. It was the perfect beginning to the rest of this new life as member of the Cullen family.

Then there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," I took a deep breath and turned to face Carlisle. He peeked his head around the side of the door. His eyes instantly lit up.

"Bella, you look beautiful." He stepped into the room, closing the door behind him.

"Thank you so much – should I call you Dad now?" I smiled at him.

"We'll make it more official after you say your I DO's."

I looked down. I was stalling and he knew it.

"Alice said you needed to speak to me. Are you okay?"

This was going to be tough. "Yeah, I'm fine. I just -- well I had a- a medical question."

Carlisle walked over to Edward's couch and sat down. He patted the spot next to him.

I walked over and sat down, careful not to hurt the dress.

"Bella, you know you can talk to me about anything." Carlisle leaned forward to catch my eye. I finally looked up at him. Of course I could trust him. I was being silly.

I took another deep breath. "I had a question about, well your kind---

He waited patiently.

"—And my kind. And well -- babies. Pregnancy more specifically."

"What specifically would you like to know?" I should have known. Carlisle had a great bedside manner, but he wouldn't feel right only half answering any questions I had. Damn it.

" Well Edward and I are going to – ya know, tonight. And I was wondering if there was any chance that I could get pregnant?"

Carlisle took a moment to contemplate his answer. I was so glad I wasn't having the conversation with Charlie. Our last breach of the subject was nearly unbearable. I was glad Carlisle had experience with way more embarrassing stuff than this and plus he couldn't blush.

"Bella, that is a very good question. Unfortunately, I can't say for sure. You and Edward are sort of a first. In the sense that you are getting married and ya- know—" He nugged my shoulder. I couldn't help but smile. "I've never heard of a vampire and human settling down together and living as man and wife. Of course people have turned their partners before or made love to humans, but they usually killed them during or shortly after."

A small gasp escaped my lips.

"Bella it was intentional. The vampires in question had never planned on keeping these humans alive. They usually seduced them to ease their minds before killing them. I'm pretty sure Edward wants to keep you alive. Now I know the females of our kind cannot have children, trust me Emse and I have tried, but that's primarily because we don't grow, we don't age. If I were to, say, get Esme pregnant, the baby would remain an embryo."

I nodded, looking at 23 year old, frozen in time. I really appreciated his scientific approach.

"However, I know the males of our kind are capable of producing a substance similar to that of semen, but I do not think that it would combine with your eggs."

"I see."

"As a father, I would say it could never hurt to be too safe. It would be wrong of me to not tell you to use protection, even just as a precaution."

"Thank you Carlisle." Just as the words left me lips there was another knock at the door.

Alice came in without waiting for a response. I knew she had been listening.

"It's time."

I stood and looked out the window.

Alice had already assembled all the guests. Everyone was in their place, waiting. Edward had is back to the window. Alice's idea of course. Even from behind he looked so handsome, not that he didn't all the time. Jasper stood in front of him adjusting his tie. Ben sat holding Angela's hand. Seth, Leah, Billy and Sam all sat on the "bride's" side. Even Mike and Tyler came, forcing some closure I supposed.

Emmett stood in the center of it all, donning the traditional clerical black and white. I couldn't help but be proud of him. He spent the entire two months leading up to our wedding learning everything about weddings and marriages, even going as far as getting certified in Seattle. Rosalie and Alice helped him study every night. It was quite impressive.

Charlie came in the door behind Alice.

"You ready, kiddo?"

"Yes." I said, confidently with a smile. I think they were as shocked as me.

Carlisle stood up and quickly walked out of the room, keeping to a normal pace. This wouldn't be a good time to scare that crap out of Charlie.

Charlie waited by the window until Carlisle was in the backyard seated by Emse and Renee.

Alice handed me my bouquet, and threw her arms around me.

"I am so glad you're going to be my sister." She pulled back and quickly wiped a tear from my cheek. Alice was right. I would want this wedding.  
"Water proof. Works every time." She winked at me.

Charlie walked over to us patting Alice on the shoulder. She stepped to the side, letting Charlie stand beside me.

"Here goes," Charlie held out his arm for me to take.

The walk down the isle was a blur. All I could see was Edward. I fought back the tears of joy the entire way. Finally there we were, side by side. Alice took the bouquet out of my hand.

Edward bent down, his lips pressing against my ear. " You truly are an angel." I looked up at him biting the inside of my lip. A single tear escaped and Edward reached up and wiped it away smiling down at me.

It was over before I knew it.

"Ladies and Gentleman, Allow me to present to you Mr. and Mrs. Edward Cullen." Everyone stood and clapped. Rosalie let down a several loud whistles. It was perfect.

--

Edward swept me around the dance floor during the entire reception. My feet barely touched the ground. Ben's face turned purple when Angela caught the bouquet. Finally the night came to an end.

Renee had already returned to her hotel in Port Angeles. Emmett was challenging Alice to yet another arm wrestling match. She let him win in front of the other guests. Emse and Carlisle were the only two on the dance floor. Enjoying the romance in the air.

I walked with Charlie out to his limo. Alice would not have the father of the bride arrive in anything less than style. The driver held the door open for him.

"I know I gave Edward a hard time, but I am so glad to see you this happy. I'm glad you found someone you truly love."

"Thanks Dad." I gave him a huge hug.

"I'll always be here for you, Bells."

"I know. I love you Dad."

"I love you too kid." He gave me one more hug before getting in the limo.

The window rolled down. " Remember, I'm here for you, if you need anything."

The limo began to pull away. As it pulled down the long drive I waved one last time.

Suddenly I felt Edward at my side.

"He's gonna be fine, sweetheart," Something was different about Edward's voice. Every since, starting with the words "I Do", it was as if Edward's voice had become more enchanting, more powerful and beautiful. I didn't hate it.

He pulled me close to him. I looked up into his eyes. I didn't think it was possible to love someone this much. He gently ran his icy fingers across my forehead. He bent his head to mine and our lips met. I felt my eyes well up again. He kissed me for what seemed like an eternity, letting his cool lips gently massage mine. Letting his cool tongue explore mine. Too soon it was over.

"Shall we." He held out his arm the same way Charlie had earlier that day. It felt oddly symbolic, I was no longer Charlie and Renee's, but Edward's. I was his forever.

--

Our plane was on schedule. Alice had scheduled a flight to Aruba, that would land at exactly midnight. She had also managed to book us at one of those pricey resorts where you have a large villa to yourself and you are never bothered, let alone in the view other people. I had missed the sunshine more than I would let on. Edward said I had been talking in my sleep about sunshine ever since we came back from Florida. I loved Forks, but I could use some UV exposure, at least for a few days.

I sat curdled up in the airline seat, my head rested on Edward's shoulder. He pulled me close, kissing my forehead. It felt so good to be in his arms.

"We'll be landing soon." He whispered softly.

"I can't wait." We sat again in silence. I was didn't know what to say. I was still so nervous about my talk with Carlisle. The day had been so perfect, but I hadn't forgotten about all my questions. I knew the act itself wouldn't be a problem especially for me. I was actually worried I might hurt him. I had waited for this for so long.

We finally landed and Edward grabbed our luggage and led me to the car. A simple black Jeep waited for us.

"Just in case we take to the mountain trails." He smiled at me.

We arrived at our honeymoon suite and it truly was desserted. Far off in the distance we could see a single light from our closest neighbor. It had been a 15 minute drive from the reception area. I felt like I could finally relax. The wedding was over. My parents had their closure. Jacob was out of my life. We truly were alone, finally. Now came the interesting part.

I had been fighting Edward on this for so long, building up my side of the defense, filling in any possible holes in my logic. But now I actually had to go through with it. I think we both thought I would chicken out.

Edward made me wait outside the door, while he dropped our bags inside. He calmly walked back out and scooped me up in his arms. I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I love you," He said, his eye smoldering.

"I love you too." He kissed me again, carrying me into the honeymoon suite.

The room was beautiful. Rose petals were strewn all over the white bed spread, candles everywhere. A composition I had never heard before was coming out of invisible speakers. He gently put me down but kept his arms around my waist. I never wanted him to let go.

He grinned down at me. "What would you like to do first?"

I decided it was now or never. "Well I have one idea," I would looked back at him flashing an equally sinful smile. "But I think I need just one minute to freshen up. That was a long plane ride."

He motioned towards the bathroom, "Please." He watched me walk through the bathroom door. I looked back at him before closing the door. He winked at me. I nearly melted.

My over night bag was placed carefully on the enormous counter, between the "his and hers" sinks. I laughed eyeing the unnecessary sink.

I unzipped my bag and pulled out the lingere Rosalie had picked out for me. Alice and I agreed that maybe intimates might be more Rosalie's department. She had picked out a white lace teddy with matching panties. I'm glad Rosalie told me what it was called, cause before two days ago every time I thought of Teddy I thought of Emmett skipping around teasing Alice. She had also been nice enough to take me to get my whole body waxed. I wanted to kill her, but looking in the mirror now I could see she had a point. This thing left nothing to the imagination.

Luckily my hair held most of its curls during the flight. I took it down out of the twist and let the curls fall around my shoulders. I looked pretty good. I took a deep breath and went to face Edward. I was acting more like I was going to face an executioner.

I slowly opened the door, to find Edward sitting on the large couch across from the bed. He held his head in his hands, leaning forward playing with his hair

He looked up as the light from the bathroom spilled across his feet. I reached back and turned off the light.

His expression was frozen and definitely making me nervous.

"Say something." I pleaded. He was totally freaking me out.

"Wow. I mean --- WOW." He stood up and took one step towards me and stopped.

"Do you like it? Rosalie picked it out. So I can't take any credit."

"Well you can take credit filling it out, the right way."

Blood rushed to my cheeks.

We both stood on opposite sides of the room. I had no idea what to do next. I immediately thought back to the conversation Alice and Rosalie had a few days before.

_"Esme is the only one of us to have sex before becoming a vampire and she says the mechanics of it all are the same. I'm pretty sure Edward can figure it out. Just let him take the lead." Alice said._

_"I don't know. Emmett let's me take charge in the bedroom. I have no problem giving you a few pointers." For some reason Emmett letting Rosalie have her way with him was not surprising. _

_"Thanks, but I think I'll just play it by ear." I blushed uncontrollably, grateful that neither of them had insisted on sharing their techniques._ But right now, I really wished I had listened.

I looked up from the floor and Edward still stood frozen on the other side of the room. He looked at me and confusion spread across his forehead.

"What?' I asked. Did I have something stuck in my teeth?

"Did you just say something?"

"No." I replied.

"Oh, I must be hearing someone in the other villas."

"Oh," I looked down bashfully again, twirling a loose ribbon from the teddy in my hand.

"You know what I think?" Edward asked. He had relaxed a little bit.

"No, what?"

"I think there's a little too much space between us. Now I can come to you or you can come to me, but either way ---"

"I agree, too much space." I had never been in a room Edward and been this far apart for this long. I looked at the clock. It had only been 2 minutes since I walked out of the bathroom.

"Let's meet half way." He said, nodding towards the bed.

"Okay," I whispered. Edward took a step forward but I was still frozen. God, I was such a coward. All those months begging and pleading and here I was honestly chickening out.

Edward let out a deep sigh. I could tell he was teasing and he could tell he was gonna have to help me along. He walked across the room in three quick strides and was standing beside me. His cold fingers found the small of my back and started gently tracing small circles.

"What seems to be the problem, Mrs. Cullen?" My heart melted again as he words left is lips. I was instantly calm and more importantly I was ready.

I took a deep breath. "Nothing." I reached behind my back and interlaced my fingers with his, pulling myself into his chest. He lifted my chin with his other hand and kissed me again. His lips drifted down my chin and found their way to my ear.  
"You can still back out."

"You wish."

He quickly pulled back, laughing " No I don't!"

I couldn't help but laugh with him.

"Come here, you." Edward picked me up and threw me over his shoulder and gently slapped me on the butt. I screeched with glee. He was so good at lightening the mood. He gently tossed me on the bed and climbed up next to me.

He looked at my "outfit" once again. "I can't seem to put my finger on it," He began tracing the length of my collarbone with his chilling fingertips, "but for some reason I feel a little over dressed."

"Maybe we should do something about that." I sat up and began unbuttoning his shirt. My courage had returned completely. I took his shirt off and tossed it on the floor and immediately, went for his belt buckle. Before I realized it I was pushing him back on the bed, climbing on top of him. He pulled his pants and his boxers off and chucked them across the room. I kissed every inch of his perfectly sculpted body. His cold skin felt wonderful against the heat that raged through my lips. He swiftly rolled his body and was on top of me, kissing me again passionately.

He pulled away, looking into my eyes. He stroked my hair.

"Isabella, Do you have any idea how much I love you?" The fire in his eyes, tugged, hard, at my heart and I felt the tears coming again.

I couldn't speak, so I settled for a nod. He kissed my face again, wiping away the tears. He kissed his way down my neck. I couldn't help but notice the music again. It reminded me of my lullaby, but although I didn't think it was possible, it was better.

"Did you write this?' I asked, barely breathing.

"Yes. I wrote it for you. Especially for tonight. Do you like it?" He continued kissing his way down my stomach.

" I love it."

He stopped kissing me and pulled himself back up to look me in the eye.

"Are you sure?" He asked sincerely.

"Are you kidding me? Of course I'm sure. I'm more sure that I've ever been more sure except—"

"Except what?" His brow contorted.

"The only thing I am more sure of is how much I love you and I how much I want to spend forever with you." I pulled his hand up and gently kissed it. "But I mean, if you're scared, we can wait."

"I'll give you scared." He began tickling me and kissing me all over. Before I knew it we were making love.

--

I did not have a dreamless night.

_I drempt I was walking through the Cullen's house, which seemed to completely empty. Suddenly I could hear voices. They sounded like they there coming from Carlisle's office. I followed the sound up the stairs and it grew louder the closer I got to the door. I reached the door, but before I could touch the knob the door drifted open. There stood Carlisle and Charlie talking to each other beside Carlisle's desk. They turned to me, but only Carlisle spoke._  
_  
__"Well Bella, did you use protection?"_

I shot up with a start. I felt the fringes of a heart attack. The sun was beginning to rise and I could see Edward sitting across the room, looking at the floor, playing with his hair like the night before. I was confused. My dream hung heavy, still behind my eyelids and I could barely breathe. But Edward didn't look up. He was usually so aware of my movements and usually always reacted to them. But it was like I wasn't there. It was so strange.

" I know it is." He said looking up. There was pain and confusion in his eyes.

"Baby, what's wrong?" I jumped off the bed and quickly rushed to be beside him. His body felt good in the Caribbean heat.

I put my arm around his shoulder. I don't think I had ever comforted him this way.

"You're right Bella. You haven't." He didn't look up at me.

"Edward, please tell me what's wrong?" He was almost trembling.

He took a deep breath. "Last night after we made love I - - I."

"Edward please you're scaring me."

He took my hand and held it in his. His pain quickly turned to compassion. He looked me deep in my eyes. I was so frightened, what had happened, what had I done.

" Baby, you didn't do anything." He said.

"What?" I was so confused.

He focused deeper into my eyes like he was searching for something, looking for an answer. I had seen this look before. That day on the cliff with Victoria. Like he was bracing himself for me to completely flip out.

"Bella," He said, "I can hear your thoughts."

--

**review. it makes me feel good about myself.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: SMeyer's Characters. My similar idea.**_

_**--**_

_**A/N: Here's part 2. Sorry for the fade to blacks. I dont know what I was thinking.**_

_**--  
**_

" What?" I couldn't believe what I had heard. I scrambled to make sense of what he had just said.

"Last night. Right after we made love. I could hear your thoughts. And I think even before that."

"What do you mean?"

"Yesterday, the second Emmett pronounced us husband and wife, I started to hear your thoughts."

I didn't know how to feel.

"Right when he said it, I heard a voice I hadn't heard before, saying something about Rosalie's whistle. It sounded like you only sweeter, but I thought it was just one of the guests and so I blocked it out. As the night went on I didn't need to block it out anymore. I just couldn't hear it. So I figured I was just picking up on someone nearby who had since gone out of my range."

He paused.

I nodded, urging him to continue.

"But last night when you came out the bathroom. I heard the voice again. Something about wishing you had taken sex tips from my sisters?" He smiled a little.

My face turned bright red. This was going to be interesting.

"I thought I was going nuts, but then I saw what you were wearing and decided to focus my attention on more important matters." He kissed my hand.

His voice became somber. " But when we were done making love, there the voice was again in my head, clear, plain as day and loud. Every single thought."

I looked at him. "Edward—"

"I feel awful."

"Why?" I would never want him to feel that way.

"Well because I feel like I'm invading your privacy now. One thing that set us apart was the fact that I had to work to figure you out and I liked that you were able to have your thoughts to yourself. Are you angry?"

There was no point in lying, now.

"That's true," he said.

"Edward," I took and deep breath. "I think its kinda cool."

"Really?" Out of habit he scanned my eyes looking for any sign of doubt. I took his hand and pressed it to my heart.

"Baby, listen to me. Ever since I met you, I have been honest with you. I have kept nothing from you. Yeah, I may have edited some of my thoughts to save myself the embarrassment of coming off like a complete dork, but I've always told you the truth."

His eyes softened. He knew now that I meant it.

"And well, I think it's just gonna bring us closer. I am your wife now, and you are the only thing in my life that matters. I have nothing to keep from you. Although I would have been cooler if you could have read my mind before." I thought of all the times we had to edit our conversations in front of Charlie.

Edward laughed. "Yeah that would have come in handy."

"Sweetie, I am grateful for anything that will bring us closer together. Even if it takes a little getting used to."

"I'm glad you feel that way, But I still I will only listen if you want me to. I give my family privacy in their thoughts for the most part and I will do the same for you."

I snuggled closer to him. He wrapped his arms around me and gently kissed me on the top of my head. I began thinking of the previous night and the way he touched me. My heart began to beat faster.

"You liked that didn't you?" he smiled down at me.

"Maybe." I smiled back at him.

He scooped me up in his arms and kissed me again. He walked smoothly over to the bed, and began making love to me for the second time.

Edward lay across the foot of the bed, playing with my little toe. He was confident enough to lay there in the buff where I on the other hand had wrapped myself in the bedsheet.

"You wanna know something weird?" I asked, wiggling my toes.

"What's that?

"Something else happened after we said our vows," I admitted.

"Really?"

"At the same moment, when Emmett pronounced us husband and wife," at that I flashed him a huge smile. He climbed up the bed and lay his head on my stomach, looking up at me. I began running my fingers through his hair. " At that moment your voice sounded different to me, but in a good way. And it has ever since. Like a before and after. But I like it. It's --way sexier.

"Well that's a good, right?"

"I think so."

"You want to know something else," He began unfolding this sheet around my stomach. His eyes lit up when he revealed my bare mid-drift "I can hear your dreams too."

"But you can't hear other people's dream right?" I asked.

"I, typically, can only hear their conscience thoughts, but you Mrs. Cullen, always have to be the exception to the rule."  
I paused to think about everything I could drempt about. Then my conversation with Carlisle came back to me. I looked down at Edward.

"Did you catch that?" I asked him.

He kissed my stomach. "I'm trying not to, but I caught part of it. You had an interesting conversation with Carlisle before the wedding."

"Yeah. I was wondering if you could get me pregnant and he said he didn't think so, but that we should use protection just to be safe," I said.

"Ooops."

"Yeah, twice," I giggled.

"Well even if by some weird chance you do get pregnant, I don't think I could be happier than to make a baby with you, love."

I held out my arms for him and he wiggled up the bed to embrace me.

"Knowing my luck, I'll have accident prone octuplets."

Edward laughed, holding me tighter. "Whatever happens, I'm ready for it as long as we're together."

--

Our honeymoon felt like it was over before it began. I was getting used to Edward being inside my thoughts and I honestly enjoyed it. It made it easier for us to communicate and it seemed to make Edward happy to know all the little things that made me happy. He took advantage of perfecting his kissing and love making even more.

We flew straight to our new home in Alaska. The plan was to get settled somewhere out of the way and after a few weeks Alice and Jasper would join us to be on hand after Edward changed me. We had all decided and Carlisle agreed that if I wasn't tempted by the scent of human blood it would be easier to get me used to living without it. Esme, man she was awesome, had convinced Charlie that we needed time alone, interruption free to get acclimated to life as a couple. Who could disagree with her.

We drove up to our gorgeous new home. I had never seen it before, but Alice had over seen its purchase and all the interior decorating, so I knew I would love it. Edward carried me nearly everywhere in the past week, so I was relieved when he let me walk up the stairs holding my hand.

He opened the front door for me and let me walk in first. I stood in the front room looking at the high ceilings. The place was huge. It made their house in Forks like a tool shed.

"Do we really need all this room?" I asked, turning to Edward.

He walked up behind me wrapping his arms around my waist. "I have a feeling, our whole family is going to be up to visit a lot. Would you care for a tour?"

"I thought you hadn't been here either."

"I haven't, but Alice gave me a detailed mental map before we left. This way madam."

I took Edward's arm as he led me into the enormous kitchen. It was decked out. Sub- Zero fridge, every appliance you could think of, an enormous gas range, two large stoves. The counters were lined with a wide variety of new cookbooks. It was way too much, but that was just Alice's style.

He led me into a large living room. His piano sat in the corner. All of his cds lined shelves on the wall. A huge flat screen tv hung above the fire place.

"That was my idea," Edward caught me eyeing the fireplace. " I know I can make you hot, but I figured you might like something to keep you warm." He gently bumped my hip.

"You are so dirty."

"Come on, there's something I really want to show you." Edward led me toward a pair of large double doors on the other side of the living room.

"Go ahead," He motioned towards the doors.

I walked up to them and gripped both doors, pulling hard. The doors swung open and I nearly passed out. In front of me was an extensive, massive library. In the center was large desk similar to Carlisle's. On it sat a brand new computer wrapped in a bow. I turned to look at Edward.

"Go ahead."

I walked over to the stacks to take a look at my new collections. The shelves reached all the way to the ceiling, but they were only filled to a level I could reach.

"We'll get you more books and a ladder after I change you. I can't have you falling to your death."

All of my books from home were there, even my tattered copy of Wuthering Heights, with collector's editions, 60 year old copies of Pride and Prejudice and an early addition of Jane Erye. The collection was massive. I turned to Edward, my jaw dropped.

"We're gonna be here alone for while, your other loves will keep you company."

"But I have you to keep me company."

"Well, while I'm busying cooking you dinner."

I walked over to the desk and right next to the computer was a framed picture of Edward and I at the alter, at the very moment he had wiped away that single tear. Taped to the frame was a little pink note

_Welcome home. Xoxo Alice and Jasper._

Suddenly Edward was at my side.

"You want to see the bedroom?"

"Of course." This time Edward scooped me up in his arms and carried me up the stairs. We walked past several rooms, just enough for our family, he pointed to the doors, naming each one according to Alice's master plan.

We came to the end of the hall and there was two more rooms.

"This is us." Edward pointed to the door at the end of the hall.

"What about this room? Is this for Charlie?"

"No, he has his own little wing off the kitchen. This is just in case."

"In case you can get me pregnant?" I asked flatly.

"Yeah."

"I'm gonna have a baby aren't, I."

"Alice seems to think so."

"I'm pregnant right now, aren't I."

He nodded, yes.

He gave me a moment to really evaluate how I really felt. I wasn't missing out on school, I was taking courses online. And Edward was the only thing I needed. A baby wouldn't be so bad. Deep inside I think I knew all along. I think the day of our wedding, I felt this coming. That's why I decided to talk to Carlisle. I knew this was a possibility.

A smile spread across his face.

"When did you find out?"

"Alice had a vision, the first night we made love. She called me, a couple days ago while you were asleep."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Well I wanted at least one of us to be surprised, sort of."

"A boy or a girl?"

"You really wanna know right now?"

"Something tells me, that if I open this door I'm gonna find out."

Edward shrugged.

The door knob let out a small click, as I opened the door. I looked around the room, full of light, a nursery, stocked and ready to go for a newborn baby.

I turned to look at Edward. The huge smile lingered on his lips.

I shook my head at him. "She's gonna have you wrapped around her little finger."

"Yep."

"Come on." I grabbed his hand and pulled him toward the final door.

He opened the door for me and revealed the most massive master bedroom I'd ever seen. In the center sat a bed the size of an Olympic trampoline.

There was a door that led directly into the nursery, a huge bathroom with one sink, for me and two enormous closets. Mine was stocked with a brand new wardrobe, all of Edward's favorite colors. All the shoe boxes had been labeled and Alice and Rosalie had even gone as far to arrange a book that showed me all the combinations of acceptable outfits. I would never wonder what to wear again.

Edward followed me into my closet, kissing my hair.

"Do you like it?" he whispered.

"Of course I like it. I love it. But you know what I love the most?" I said.

"What's that?"

"That I'm here with you."

"Welcome home Mrs. Cullen." He pulled me close to his chests kissing me full on my lips. I told him in my thoughts when I had to come up for air.

He stroked my hair, looking into my eyes. " You wanna break in that bed?"

"I'll race you," I took off running towards the bed. Before I could get two feet away from him, I felt his arms around my waist and he was carried me through the air, tossing me gently on the bed. He flopped down beside me.

_**-- **_

_**if you feel the need to geek out about this story, which i personally see no need for please do it on the St. Andrews Place thread. Link is in my profile.**_

_**reviews make the world go round.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: SMeyer's Characters. My similar idea.**_

_**--**_

_**A/N: meh**_

_**--  
**_

**ONE MONTH LATER**

Edward and I were back in Forks. Clearly Carlisle would be the only doctor of capable of handling my pregnancy. When we arrived to discuss the news in person, the whole family was there to welcome us back.

We pulled up the long drive. I had forgotten how much I missed it. Edward squeezed my hand.

I looked at him and suddenly concern stretched across his forehead.

"Sweetie what's wrong?"

He took a deep breath. "They won't tell you, but Esme and Rosalie are a little bit jealous." Edward had completely given up on keeping things from me, which I loved, but I could now appreciate how odd he felt knowing everyone's true thoughts and feelings.

I instantly felt terrible.

He stopped the car.

He took my face in his hands. "Bella, please don't feel guilty. What happened to them, the loss they have both shared, is not your fault."

"I know, I just don't want them to think I'm rubbing it in their face."

"Oh Bella, they would never think that. They love you and they are truly happy for you. It just reminds them of the life they could have had. You're the first person they've known in nearly 80 years, who has ever had a baby. They just a need a little while to adjust to the idea. Please don't worry," he pleaded.

"I can't promise anything. But I'll try."

He kissed me gently on the forehead then put the car in drive.

As the house came into view we saw Emmett, Alice and Jasper standing on the porch, waiting. Emmett had a mischievous smile spread across his face.

"Get ready. Emmett is really looking forward to this."

"Looking forward to what?"

"Being an uncle."

Edward got out the car and opened the door for me. Emmett bound down the stairs and scooped me up in a big hug. I couldn't barely breath.

"Emmett, put her down."

"Just showing the little woman some love." Emmett said placing me on the bottom step.

"I missed you too big guy." I struggled to catch my breath.

Emmett took this opportunity to give Edward a hard time. "Man, leave it to you to defy science and logic. The hen house has been clucking all month about this tiny miracle."

"Shut up, Emmett." Alice said. I had missed her so much.

I looked up at Alice, who was nearly bursting at the seams.

"Hi Alice."

"Oh Bella," She ran down the stairs grabbing my hand. She yanked me up the stairs, nearly pulling my arm out of the socket. Jasper stood by the door, a kind smile on his face. "Welcome Back, Bella."

"Hey," I replied warmly.

"Careful Alice, She's walking for two now." Edward called behind us.

Once inside the house, we found Esme and Rosalie were waiting for us at the bottom of the stairs.

Esme immediately walked over to me and Edward, hugging us both.  
"I never thought I'd be a grandmother. Welcome back." If there had been any traces of jealousy they were gone now.

I felt a sudden calm wash over me as I turned to Rosalie. Everyone but Alice and Edward waited for her reaction.

She slowly walked over to me and took my hand in hers. My heart stopped for half a second. I am pretty sure Jasper restarted it again.

Edward, standing behind me, leaned forward and whispered in my ear. "Breathe baby."

I started my lungs working again as Rosalie leaned in a little bit closer, her golden eyes were wild with emotion, but her face was calm.

"Just promise me you will love this child with all of your heart."

Edward took a breath as if he were about to respond, but Rosalie shot him a look, shutting him up.

I turned to look at Edward. His eyes were wide, encouraging me to speak my heart.

"I promise, but I know I will do a better job with your help."

With that Rosalie took me in her arms and hugged me sincerely. "Whatever you need." She whispered in my ear.

"There's our happy couple." Rosalie released me as Carlisle came down the stairs. "Why don't you two come up to my office."

Edward took my hand and we followed Carlisle up the stairs. The others vanished.

Inside Carlisle's office, there were books on pregnancy and childbirth stacked all over the place. Of course he had read all 30,000 pages in the short time since Alice had told the family of the news.

"So," he said "How are you feeling Bella?"

I looked at Edward. "To be honest, a little nervous, but I am excited"

"I think that's to be expected. Half vampire or not I think babies make every one a little bit nervous."

"Except him," I gently nudged Edward.

"Well we all know how special he is."

"I try," Edward said putting his cool arm around my shoulder.

"There's one thing would should address right away."

"Of course," Edward's demeanor became serious.

"What?" I asked.

Carlisle looked me straight in the eye. "We have to tell your parents."

--

I woke up, late in the afternoon, in Edward's old room. It had been converted into a make shift prenatal center. The shades of gold had vanished, replaced by a very soothing blue. A new carpet and new bedspread had been laid out for our arrival. My favorite of our wedding photos sat on the night stand. Carlisle had no idea what was really growing inside me and thought that my care would be better handled under their roof. I can't imagine what the nurses at the local hospital would think, seeing Rosemary's baby bursting from me. Through the Cullen magic they somehow got a sonogram machine up those huge flights of stairs, which now sat next to the bed. At first glance, Carlisle told us, everything appeared to be normal.

Edward and I had decided it would be best to remain in Forks for the duration of my pregnancy. Alice and Jasper went to our house in Alaska to grab our things. I imagined the place being boarded up for the winter.

Emmett had confessed he too wanted us to stay.

"Dude, I am gonna be so jazzed if you have some super human mutant baby."

Edward glared at him.

"What? Whatever it would be so cool, if some super strong baby, bust out and ripped the nurse in half."

I imagined it for a moment. It wasn't so much funny as a terrifying possibility. After seeing the images that danced around in my head Edward had forced Emmett to keep his less than favorable options about the baby to himself.

I sat up in bed. It felt strangely cold without Edward there. I looked around for my book, EMMA. It lay on the nightstand, on top of "What to Expect When You're Expecting." I knew when it came to me and especially anything that had to do with the Cullens it was best to expect the unexpected. I had given up on that book, but Edward read and reread it several times.

"I'm convinced we're gonna have a normal human baby. I just want to be ready." His enthusiasm made me love him even more.

Rosalie, Alice and the boys were out hunting. Esme had stayed behind to babysit me. Over the past week, the fatigue that Carlisle had told me to expect had fully set in. I could fall asleep at the sight of a pillow. I opened my book, but realized my mind was elsewhere.

There was a light tap at the door.

"Come in."

"Hi." Esme's smile peered around the door. We had grown even closer in the past few weeks. She was great, stocking the kitchen with all sorts of goodies for me to bulk up on. I remembered to thank her. Charlie had come to visit and I had fallen asleep while watching TV with him. Esme insisted I take a nap, while she kept him company.

At first Charlie was a little upset about me being pregnant, but when he saw how happy Edward was he was reminded I was in good hands. I think he's still a little bent out of shape about being such a young grandfather though. He came over every other day to check on me and talk with the boys about sports and other manly nonsense. He had grown rather fond of the whole family, especially Emmett. Their mutual love of sports made them instant friends.

Renee was more excited about the news. She would be up in a few months to visit me.

Esme came and sat down next to me on the bed. "Charlie just left. How are you feeling?"

"Sleepy," I laughed. "Thank you for keeping him company."

"Bella, he's family now too. He's welcome here any time."

I let loose another enormous yawn.

"I think everyone will be back soon. Would you like something to eat?"

"Yes." I smiled at her. "I'll be right down."

"Okay." She left me to pull myself together. Edward said I looked sexy in sweat pants, which was all I had been wearing for the past few days. I decided to take the opportunity to look somewhat presentable. I grabbed a towel and headed for Alice's enormous shower.

I stood, letting the water wash over it me. It felt so soothing. I was sleepy still, but I needed to get up and move around.

Suddenly I had the weirdest sensation, spreading from my stomach. My body began to tingle all over. I realized it was my first bought of "morning sickness". As quickly has humanly possible I stepped out of the shower and made it to the toilet. Out came the remains of this morning's breakfast. Instantly I felt better. I climbed back in the shower and finished washing up. When I was done I dressed quickly and mopped up all the water on the floor. I didn't want Esme to come check on me.

I put on my most flattering jeans and Edward's favorite t shirt, a low cut blue v-neck tee.

The smell of dinner floated up the stairs. Alice, Esme and Edward had all become masters in the kitchen. It was heaven. Edward always brought Charlie left overs, which he loved.

I walked into the kitchen and Esme already had a plate of chicken alfredo waiting for me on the counter.

"Esme this looks delicious."

"Thank you." She sat down next to me with her laptop and started online shopping for more baby clothes. Alice had already gone nuts, buying up everything she saw. This kid was never going to wear the same thing twice.

"I like that one," I said through a mouth full of pasta.

"I do too," Edward whispered in my ear. I turned to find my love standing behind me. I couldn't wait til I too could sneak up on people.

I threw my arms around him. "Edward!"

"I missed you too, sweetheart." He stroked my hair and kissed my forehead. It felt so good to be back in his arms. I hated being away from him. His golden eyes looked down at me.

He sat down beside me, picked up the fork, motioning for me to open up. I obeyed.

"How your day?" he asked.

"Sleepy head here just woke up a few minutes ago." Esme stood and walked out of the room.

"Is that so?" he leaned down and pressed his lips to mine. I would never get used to this.

"Where are the others?" I asked, before he fed me another bite.

"They're around, I just told them I wanted some time alone with my baby." He leaned forward and kissed my stomach. "And my other baby."

I couldn't believe this amazing man was my husband.

" How are you feeling now?"

"Fine," I said, thinking of how sick I got in the shower.

"It's too be expected. At least you made it to the toilet."

"That's true---". Suddenly my stomach heaved again.

Edward picked me up and whisked me to the bathroom. All that chicken and pasta came right back up. I had no idea how I was going get nutrition to this baby now.

Edward sat next to me on the bathroom floor, rubbing my back until I was done. I was so happy he was there with me. I stood and walked over to the sink to brush me teeth. Edward lounged against the wall waiting patiently. I turned on the sink and looked up to see how disgusting my reflection was in the mirror.

"Edward!" I yelled.

"What?" He rushed to my side. "What is it?"

"My eyes."

Edward picked my up and put me on the counter. He gently tilted my head back letting the light from the ceiling hit my face directly. I tried my hardest not to blink.

He inspected them carefully.

"They're blue aren't they?"

He squinted. "They're bright blue, but almost a little aqua."

Before I knew it Carlisle was standing in the bathroom with us. They rest of the family stood in the hallway listening for Carlisle's assessment. Jasper was able to keep me relaxed but I still wanted to know what was going on.

"In several of the books, it mentioned, that things about her body could change, like the texture of her hair and even the color." Edward paced behind Carlisle.

"Right, but I've never heard of anything like this. Bella look this way for me." Carlisle walked me through a pretty standard eye exam. "Has anything else strange happened?"

I knew Alice knew, but she hadn't shared with the rest of the family. I looked at Edward.

_Tell them baby_, I thought.

"After our wedding night, I could hear Bella's thoughts," Edward admitted.

Carlisle turned and looked at him. "Interesting. Alice can you step into the hall please and close the door the door behind you."

"Okay," Alice did as she was told.

Carlisle turned to me and took a small flashlight out of his pocket. "Bella, you can see everything normally, right."

"Yeah, I guess things are slightly sharper, but I can't see through walls or anything."

"Okay, well with your permission, I would like to see how your eyes adjust to the dark."

"Okay." I was getting scared. Edward took a few steps towards me and held my hand. Carlisle flicked the switch, but the room didn't go dark.

"Now Bella tell me what you see."

I was afraid to answer. Edward put his arms around me.

"Carlisle, she can see in the dark, better than we can. Her eyes didn't need to adjust at all."

Carlisle flicked the light back on.

Alice flung open the door. "Carlisle, Bella and the baby are going to be fine, but the baby. It's changing Bella."

--

The next few months became more and more strange for me.

First my hair fell out. All of it.

Edward comforted me as I sobbed on the bathroom floor holding fistfuls of my soft brown hair. I cried myself to sleep there on the bathroom floor and Edward eventually carried me to bed. But the next morning I woke up, with a full head of waist length deep bronze hair, slightly darker than Edward's. Alice had a blast cutting and styling it for me.

"Sometime after midnight it just began sprouting and didn't stop until the sun came up." Edward explained to Carlisle.

A month later, my skin began to shed, like I had suffered a terribly horrible sun burn. Underneath the old skin, was a new layer, unlike mine or Edward's. My skin was still warm to the touch, still soft, but suddenly impenetrable.

Early one morning Edward found me in the kitchen, a large knife in my hand.

"Bella, No!" He ran to my side. But stopped as I slid the blade across my forearm, hard. There wasn't even a mark. I had strewn bent safety pins and even a pair of scissors across the counter. Nothing had broken the skin.

That was the very moment the baby kicked for the first time. And man did she kick hard. I dropped knife and grabbed Edward's hand, placing it on my stomach.

"That doesn't hurt?" He looked down at my ever expanding belly.

"No, not at all."

"But she's kicking really hard." He moved his hand around gently.

"I know and it almost tickles." I looked up at him.

"You sure you're okay?"

I looked at the broken scissors and the knife. "Yeah I'm fine."

"I wonder ---" he hesitated. "Can I try something?"

"Yeah sure."

"I'm going to squeeze your arm and I want you to let me know when it starts to hurt. You have to promise to let me know, even if it hurts a pinch," he asserted.

"Wait I have a better idea," I said. "EMMETT!"

Emmett was in the kitchen in a flash. Alice, Rosalie and Jasper trailed behind him.

"What up?"

I looked at Edward.

"Are you sure?" He stroked the side of my face. I nuzzled into his palm kissing his hand lightly.

"Yeah I'm sure," I turned to Emmett. "Emmett, I want you to squeeze my arm as hard as you possibly can."

I could see Alice nod in Edward's direction.

"Seriously?" Emmett asked.

"Yeah, just grab my arm and squeeze it as hard possible."

"You cool with this, man?" He asked Edward.

"Yeah, I'll tell if you she's in pain."

"Okay," Emmett shrugged.

I let Emmett grab a hold of my forearm. He began squeezing, but nothing happened. He couldn't possibly be trying.

"Love, he's trying as hard as he can." Edward stroked my hair.

After a few moments he stopped. All I felt was his cool touch and a tiny bit of pressure, but nothing more.

Emmett stepped away looking at Edward. Jasper and Rosalie peered around his large frame looking at my arm.

"I should have broken it." Emmett was flabbergasted.

"Well I guess we don't have to worry about her hurting herself anymore." Rosalie said with a snicker.

A huge smile spread across Emmett's face. "Awesome, now we can have some real fun with her." I could see a wrestling match brewing in his brain.

"Not so fast. She's still carrying my baby. You can beat her up after the baby is born." Edward buried his lips in the nape of my neck.

Alice looked at me and giggled. "Who's up for some fresh air?."

"Later, me and you are arm wrestling." Emmett said as Alice was pushing him out of the kitchen.

"Okay Emmett." I laughed at his intense expression.

"You're gonna beat him." Alice whispered behind him. A moment later we were alone in the house.

"Where are they going?' I turned and pulled myself closer to Edward's chest.

"They're gonna pop down to Seattle for the night."

I heard the roar of Emmett's jeep followed by the purr of Carlisle's Mercedes fade down the driveway.

Edward held out my arm again in front of him, stroking the area where there should have been deep cuts or at least Emmett's hand prints. He gently stroked my arm.

He tried to distract me. "You're skin is still so soft and warm."

"I thought—" there was no point in hesitating. He already what I was going to say, but I needed to say it out loud. " I thought you wouldn't like it, the way my body is changing, beyond all this." I rubbed my stomach.

He smiled at me and then looked down at my chest. My bust had nearly tripled in size. Luckily Alice loved shopping for me and didn't mind going out once a month to get me new shirts, ones that showed off my new mountains of cleavage, which Edward loved.

"Bella, you are more beautiful than ever. I think the change – it fits. It's like you've become so much more than I've imagine. My wife," he raised his eyebrow, "my lover, the mother of my child. It's like you've transformed inside and out. You've really become a part of me even more than before. I didn't think it was possible."

"But I mean you didn't fall for all this." I grabbed a handful of my hair. I was still getting used to the new shade.

"You're right," he placed his hand on my heart, "I feel for this." He leaned in close and and kissed me gently. He released me and I buried my face in his chest. "I look at it like you've just dyed your hair and got contacts. Your cute little face is exactly the same." He faked a pout, shaking my chin gently.

"I was afraid, you wouldn't want me anymore."

"Bella, I will always want you. Always." I looked up at him. His topaz eyes were smoldering with sincerity. I decided to take his word for it, for now.

Suddenly I remembered we were alone, for the first time in a while.

"Why did they leave?" I scowled.

"Well I thought and Alice agreed, that maybe now, since you're less fragile, we could really ---" He whispered.

The only normal thing that had happened recently was that my sex drive had gone through the roof. Edward and I made love at least three times a day in his bedroom, quietly to keep from bothering the rest of the family. He was always very passionate and always extremely good. Better than good, he was phenomenal. But every time he was still extremely gentle, overly cautious. He was not only afraid of hurting me, but putting the baby in danger. Every kiss, every caress was done with extra care. Before I couldn't wait until the baby was born and he turned me, until my body would be able to handle his full strength. But now it was clear my body could handle it, without having him sinking his teeth into me.

He gently swept my hair over my shoulder and lightly dragged his lips back and forth across my neck. " I mean, I don't think I have to be so gentle anymore." He picked me up by the waist and placed me on the counter. I wrapped my legs around him pulling him closer and let him kiss me forcefully. I could feel he was still holding back. I ran my tongue slowly, but forced over his bottom lip, the catch it gently with my teeth, pulling it into my mouth.

_More. Harder, _I thought. His mouth was on my neck, kissing and licking. His cool breath scorched my skin. Every inch of my body ached for him.

He broke away just long enough to pull my shirt over my head. Again his mouth was at my neck, his teeth grazing my skin. It sent shivers through my whole body. I leaned my head back letting him make his way down my cleavage. He quickly unhooked my bra and I let it fall to his feet. He savagely grabbed my breasts, kissing them passionately.

"Shouldn't we take this upstairs?" I moaned feeling his cool tongue drag across my nipples.

"No."

We had extremely rough sex love all over the house, which had already been dummy proofed for this sort of thing. It seems there was nothing breakable in the house. Charlie's house would have been in ruins had Edward let himself loose on me under his roof.

It was amazing to finally feel Edward inside of me, the way I had always wanted him. He didn't hold back, making love to me with all his strength. I loved every second of it.

Afterwards, we lay in a heap on the living room floor. He had grabbed a blanket and wrapped me in it gently before pulling me into his cold chisled body.

"How can you still be so afraid to hurt me? I thought we were going to break a hole in the stairs."

He laughed. "Already happened once. That's why they're reinforced."

I sighed. He could be so evasive. I instantly regretted the thought.

"I'm not being evasive. I just like being gentle with you, Bella. You are so precious to me and I wouldn't feel right treating you any other way. Unless you really want me to." He flashed me his classic smile. I melted into his chest again. I could live with that smile forever, no problem.

Suddenly there was a knock at the front door. Edward and I looked at each other in shock. Who the hell could that be? I thought. Charlie never came unannounced and no one else had the courage to just show up at the Cullen's house.

"Wait here." He kissed my forehead and in a blur was up the stairs and back, fully dressed.

I waited while he opened and closed the front door. He walked back into the living room with a huge hand made basket. He placed it on the floor in front of me.

I looked up at him in shock. On top there was a note, clearly written in Jake's handwriting.

The outside read To Bella, Edward and Baby.

"Open it." He said

I unfolded the delicate piece of paper.

_Dear Bella and Edward, We were all so excited to hear the news. Here are few things to get you guys started. From me and the pack._

The pack had grown to 15 and they had all signed the note.

_PS. Leah picked out most of the girlie stuff._

I looked up at Edward. "Did you see him?"

"He was already taking off into the woods."

"But I thought---"

"He thought it was a good time to come back."

I didn't know what to think. I wasn't ready to launch into another struggle for my affections. Edward stroked my hair. I knew he was reading my thoughts.

"It's okay Bella. He's met someone and he imprinted."

**--**

**reviews and such.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: SMeyer's Characters. My similar idea.**_

_**--**_

_**A/N: this is the last chapter. i told you it was short. its not my usual porn fest, but i hope you dont feel like you wasted your time too much. when i read breaking dawn i was actually pretty surprised about certain things that this POS and the book had in common.**_

_**anywho. enjoy?  
**_

_**--**_

"Here you go darling." Alice handed me my new fleece jacket. Edward took it from me and helped me slip my arms in. He gently spun me around and pulled the zipper up over my bulbous stomach. I only had 2 weeks to go. We still hadn't decided on a name.

Alice pecked me on the cheek. "It'll be fine. We'll see you in a little bit."

Edward took my hand and walked with me out to the car. I was going to La Push for the first time in over a year to visit Jake. His sister Rebecca was visiting from college and Jake had also wanted me to meet his new girlfriend. Although I don't know if girlfriend was really the right term.

"You have your cell phone?" Edward asked

"Yes," I rubbed it in my pocket. He leaned closer carefully not to put any pressure on my stomach. This tip of his nose touched mine.

"Call me if anything happens, okay?"

"I will, I promise." I tilted my head up until our lips met. My head was spinning. I didn't want to leave him. I thought about abandoning my plans and walking back into the house with him.

He kissed my check, carefully. "You should go. I think he has a lot he wants to tell you."

"Okay." I pouted letting out a deep sigh.

"I don't want to be away from you either, sweetheart, but Leah is also dying to see you and so is Seth. It's selfish of me to not let you see them for a few hours."

"But I like it when you're selfish."

"I know, me too."

He helped me into car and buckled me in. I loved how attentive he was. As he leaned away, I looked him in the eye.

_I really am going to miss you, a lot._ I let my thoughts reach him.

"I know baby. Me too. I'll see you soon."

"Okay." He closed the door securely and waited in the driveway until I was safely out of sight.  
The drive took no time. I tried not to think of Edward the whole way because I knew I would turn around and ditch Jacob.

I pulled up in front of Jacob's house. Nothing had changed. In a flash, Jacob was standing on the front porch. A big smile across his face. He bound down the stairs and over to the car, opening the door for me. But just as the door open he cringed taking a step back.

The look on his face scared me. "Jacob what's wrong?" I stepped out of the car as he took another step back.

A deep growl rumbled in his chest. "You smell too much like them." His tone was harsh and distant. This was not the reception I was expecting. Jacob and Edward both knew I would smell foreign to them after I had been with the other.

"Of course I smell like them. I live with seven vampires Jake."

"No I mean you smell like you _are_ one of them."

My brow furrowed at the idea, but then it all clicked. My skin, my hair, my eyes. I was becoming one of them more than I realized. It wasn't just any transformation it was the transformation.

"Did he bite you?

"No Jake, I swear. It's the baby. I think my body is just adapting to its needs and those might be the needs of a growing vampire. I swear he didn't bite me. I'm not scaling walls, I'm not craving blood. Literally it's just my physical attributes that have changed. My heart is still beating. I still cry at sappy movies. I can still sleep."

"Okay." Jacob's expression relaxed at little as cautiously approached me. He examined my eyes and my hair a little closer.

"You're almost looking more like him."

"Yeah I guess."

"The eyes work for you."

I giggled a little. "Thanks."

He circled me, smelling my hair. " Something's a little different though. I can't put my finger on it. Oh yeah, you're big as a house."

I was relieved that he was lightening up a little.

"Well I am pregnant."

"Come on let's go inside." Jake smiled at me.

I followed Jacob inside the house, where very little had changed. Jacob excused himself and walked into the kitchen while I made myself comfortable. I unzipped my jacket to give myself a little breathing room. It didn't help. The baby was still taking up all the extra space my lungs needed. Bless her heart, but I was ready for these last couple of weeks to be over.

Jacob came back from the kitchen

"Sorry about that, but I had to tell the pack to stay away." Jacob said bashfully.

"Why?" his words cut deep. They were my friends too. I should have had a little say.

"I don't think they'll be able to handle the smell as well as I am." I was reminded of Edwards iron will in the beginning of our relationship.

"Oh," I said trying to fight back the tears.

"But they all say Hi and they can't wait to see pictures of the baby." Jake's attempt to make me smile worked, a little. I really missed the comfort of Edward's arms.

"So I think you have some things to tell me."

"I do," His mood brightened up. "Her name is Sarah. She's Rebecca's roommate from college."

I imagined Jake being smitten by an older woman. It seemed to be his thing. He described how they met when she came to visit during spring break. She was not Native American, but Samoan and they could easily relate to each others cultures. Her tribe had similar legends of vampires and werewolf protectors so it was no surprise when Jake revealed what he really was. She had one year of school left and then she would join Jake back here in La Push where she would teach at the local reservation elementary school. They had their plan pretty well mapped out. For an instant I was sad, a little jealous maybe. Not that Jacob wasn't in love with me anymore, but that he had found someone that he could make a simple life with. Where my life was getting more and more complicated everyday.

As the thought swirled though my head the baby kicked, again.

"Oh," I said.

"What is it?" Jake nearly jumped back in surprise.

I grabbed Jake's hand knowing he was strong enough to handle her kicks. I placed it on my stomach.

"Wow. How does—that feel?" He was the first person to ask me about something other than hints of pain in a long time. I remembered why I had missed him so much.

"It feels – great. It's like she's telling me more and more everyday that she's ready to meet me, ready to meet Edward."

"He's a lucky guy. I can't wait to be a dad."

"Well you have plenty of time. What are you like 13 now?" I teased.

"Well technically 17 and a half, but close." He laughed. " I have you picked out a name yet?"

I let out a deep sigh, leaning my head back against the couch. The eternal question. I couldn't decide. I knew she would have personality and I didn't want to just give her any old name. Edward had stopped pushing the subject and we both agreed when she came out the name would just present itself.

"How about Rebecca?" I looked up to see Jacob's older sister coming through the front door.

"Hey!"

She rushed over and picked me up by the shoulders. Her hands were on fire and he strength was unparallel. But She didn't cringed at the way I smelled.

"You too?" I asked.

"I'll give you guys a moment." Jacob stood.

"Good, go help Sarah with the groceries."

Jacob loped out of the room and Rebecca cheerfully sat down beside me. She was more beautiful than I remembered. Her and her twin sister Rachel had always been the beauties of the tribe, but now she had matured and I doubted the transformation had helped increase her beauty.

"God, it's been forever. How are you? Crazy pregnant I see."

"Ah it's nothing." I said patting my stomach. The miracle of child rearing was nothing in the moment. Rebecca was a member of the pack now and I was dying to know more.

" So ---" I pressed.

"So I came home for spring break and Jacob and I are arguing about what to give our Dad for his birthday. Jacob says something really childish about how I should pay for it because I'm not the one taking care of him alone – blah blah . He had a point, but I was still irritated. The next thing I know I'm shaking and my clothes go flying every which way. I knocked over the kitchen table, just wrecked the place."

I gazed her in amazement. She was handling it so well.

"Luckily my dad, had called me at school the moment the Cullens came back, but I never phased in those two years so I figured I wasn't affected by it. Turns out there aren't any vampires on the island where I go to school. If there had been I could have phased in the middle of class."

"What about Rachel?"

"Oh yeah. She's joined the party too. But only once. The buddy of yours, Laurent," The name sent shivers through me, "He passed through her town a while back and she phased the moment she saw him. Scared the crap out of her husband" she laughed " But my dad talked him off the ledge."

I looked up at her. She could see the confusion in my eyes.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Well the baby is sort of turning me into this vampire-like thing and Jacob said the pack wouldn't be able to handle my smell now, but you seem to be handling it just fine."

She giggled, a devious smile spreading from cheek to cheek "That's cause we have something in common." She picked up my hand and placed it gently on her warm stomach. I couldn't imagine how a baby could stand that warm oven.

"Who's the father?" I was in utter shock. There _was_ a lot they had to tell me.

"You're gonna die when I tell you."

"Well—"

"It's Seth."

"CLEARWATER!" I yelled.

"I told you she would freak," Jacob yelled from the front porch. I could her Sarah giggle at his side. I wanted to meet her so bad. But that could wait.

I lowered my voice "But he's like 14 or something and you're what 21?"

"Yeah,, but Jacob told you our age and our growth is all screwed up. I mean in the normal world Jake is way too young for Sarah and if I'm not mistaken your husband was around for the invention of the light bulb."

I couldn't help but laugh. She had a really good point. "So when did it happen?"

"Well when I phased for the first time. Seth and Sam were out patrolling and they were instantly in my head. Jacob was able to get me calmed down enough to change back, but Sam wanted to come over and check on me and Seth came with him. Right when I saw him it was like lightning." She laughed again. " I was standing there naked wrapped in one of dad's blanket when Seth walked into the kitchen. We couldn't stop staring at each other. Sam and Jacob left us to talk and the rest is history."

"But I mean you—"

"Bella you should see Seth now. How long has it been?"

"Well almost a full year I guess." The baby was due a few months before our first wedding anniversary. The last time I had seen Seth.

"I mean he's a _man_. I just couldn't help myself" We both laughed. I could definitely appreciate her attraction to her new love.

"How did Leah take it? I know you guys couldn't keep it a secret."

"She was crazy jealous in the beginning. First I show up and adjust to the change in two short weeks, plus I don't have to deal with it at school. That really pissed her off. Then Jacob imprinted, which also pissed her off, because it meant that her and Seth were the only two left out and then I imprint on Seth. We thought she was going to lose it. But my dad had a long talk with her and convinced her to be patient. I never phase now that I'm pregnant so I'm glad I can't hear what she's thinking. But Seth says she's handling it much better now. But the whole pack is sort of jealous of the baby."

Esme and Rosalie popped into my head. Rebecca didn't have to explain.

"Oh," I said "Well when are you due?"

"Four months." She said causally.

"WHAT?!?" She didn't even look pregnant at all. At five months I was already knocking things over with my belly.

"I told you," Jacob called from outside.

"This baby is 100% werewolf. It's growing at a ridiculous rate. Come back in a month. I'll be huge."  
"Wow I can't say I'm not a little bit jealous of that. These have been the strangest 8 months of my life."

"Nice eyes by the way," she chuckled. Rebecca would fit in perfect with Alice and I. I had to invite her by soon.

"So does that explain why my smell isn't making you want to barf."

"Pretty much. I smelled your baby from outside, before I smelled you. And you know what I thought when I smelled her.?"

"That you should rip my vampire baby from my womb and sacrifice her to the Quileute gods?" Emmett had rubbed off on me a little bit.

"Funny but no. My first instinct was that your baby was just as important as mine and that I too would do anything to protect her and her mother." She smiled warmly. The first time she had been serious all day.

"Well Carlisle was right."

"How so?" She relaxed.

"Well he said that Edward and I were kinda of pioneers in this whole vampire baby thing and it sounds like you and Seth are in a pretty similar situation."

"Yup." I could see Jacob behind her eyes. They were so much alike.

"But I guess our bonds of motherhood surpass all this territorial crap."

"I think so."

We both sighed.

I looked down laughing, "This is so weird."

Rebecca and I talked more. She hoped for a boy. This whole werewolf thing was no life for a lady. I had to agree. I was so glad that I had someone to share this experience with and now my little girl would have an instant friend. Something to tie the Cullens and the Clearwater/Blacks together forever. It was a comforting thought.

Rebecca unfortunately had eaten up all my available tolerance for being away from Edward. Rebecca walked me outside and Jacob introduced me to Sarah on the porch. She too was beautiful, the same height as me with olive skin and hazel eyes. I couldn't see why any guy imprinting or not wouldn't fall for her. She promised to come visit soon with Rebecca. It was nice to have more female friends outside of the Cullen house and even better to have the prospect of a normal human friend. I hugged them all and climbed back in the car. I watched them in the rear view mirror as the disappeared behind me.

As soon as they were out of sight, I pulled out my phone and called Edward.

He answered the phone on the first ring. "Hey Baby."

I breathed a sigh of relief. It was heaven to hear his voice. My body ached to be near him again. I accelerated the car down the road.

"Hi. I'm on my way back."

"Excellent. I'll be waiting for you."

"I love you," I said.

"I love you too, Bella."

I closed the phone and sped towards the house. Edward had taught me how to find the house, but Esme had tied small ribbons to the trees on either side of the drive in case I was ever unsure. She was a great surrogate mom and I think Renee was grateful.

The ribbons soon came into view and I quickly turned down the drive. I slowed down as I got closer to the house. Edward would be worried if I came tearing in the yard going 80 miles an hour. The house soon came into view. I could see Edward pacing in front of the house. I pulled in and parked next to Emmett's Jeep. Edward was at the door ready to scoop me up in his arms. I figured he wouldn't want to touch me with the scent of werewolf all over me but it didn't stop him.

As soon as I stood in front him, he pulled me into him and closed the car door behind me. I smiled up at him and he smiled back down at me. God, I loved that smile. It was amazing how much I missed it in that short amount of time. He stroked my forehead once, looking at my hair. I stared up at his golden eyes. He leaned in and kissed me full on the lips.

I broke the kiss when I needed to breathe, my head was swimming. "Hi."

He scrunched his brow.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing. You just stink."

"I figured as much. I'm gonna hop in the shower."

"Mind if I join you?" he smirked.

"Not at all." I pulled his arm around my waist as we walked towards the house.

Inside we ran into Alice in the hallway. "Thank god you're back. You know he waited in the driveway the whole time."

I shot him a surprised look. "But I was gone for 3 hours."

He averted my gaze.

"The whole time." She giggled heading down the stairs.

I tuned to him, "Baby."

"I told you I missed you."

"I missed you too." I snuggled closer to his chest. He guided towards the bathroom. When we walked him in, he closed the door behind us and picked me up sitting me gently on the counter. He slowly but attentively began to undress me. He zipped me out of my coat and hung it on the hook behind the door. Then he took off my shoes and then my socks and placed them outside the door. He kissed my forehead just as he pulled my shirt over my face. I looked up in his gorgeous eyes.

He picked me up and placed me upright, my feet on the floor. The moment was too perfect I didn't want to say a word. He walked behind me and undid my bra, then circled around me again and undid my jeans. I stepped out of them and he folded them neatly and placed them on the counter with my shirt and bra. Finally he took off my underwear slowly running his hand down my thighs and calves all the way to my ankles. I stepped out of my panties and he scooped them up, grabbing the rest of my clothes and darting out of the room. He was back before I could bat an eyelash. No doubt, he threw them in the washing machine to wash the smell of Jacob and his family away. It didn't bother me. My life was about Edward's happiness.

He leaned into the shower and turned on the water, letting it warm up and he gently rubbed, my back. I leaned into him. His cold body warmed me all over. I loved being next to him.

When the water was the perfect temperature, I hesitated. "I thought you were going to join me," I said in my most persuasive voice.

"I am, you just hop in first. I like watching you all wet." He took a half step back surveying my whole body.

"I see." God, that was a turn on. I stepped into the shower and let the water run over my head and down my body. I opened my eyes to looked at my husband. He was slowly undressing, his eyes on me the whole time. It took all my effort to not jump out of the shower and pounce on him right there. I could see the restraint in his eyes. We weren't going to make love.

"You're right. We're not. And you're not fast enough to pounce on me."

I scrunched my nose at him.

He climbed into the shower behind me. The steam rose off his cold skin filling the bathroom. He grabbed my favorite shampoo, the only shampoo in the house of course, and began lathering up my hair. His hard fingers felt so good against my scalp. I closed my eyes and let him take control. It was so relaxing, but frustrating at the same time. He kept a safe couple of inches between backside and his manhood. I rinsed my hair and he grabbed another bottle from the ledge and wash cloth. I was little surprised when he handed the face wash and the wash cloth to me.

I peered up at him.

"Go on," He chuckled. He knew I was so anal about how I washed my face. He didn't want to tamper with my routine even thought I wouldn't have minded. I lathered up the washcloth and scrubbed my face. Edward gently massaged my back and my shoulders. I didn't realize how tense I had grown in his absence.

"I was pretty tense too." He finally let his manhood graze against my backside.

"I bet you were."

I rinsed my face, trying to ignore it. He wasn't gonna turn the tables now. That wasn't fair when I had spent the last few minutes fighting my every urge. Suddenly his cold soapy hands found their way to shoulders. He spread the lather over my chest and down in between my breasts. I moaned slightly, tilting my head to side. He leaned down place a single kiss on my neck.

His hands found my nipples and he grazed them gently. I turned to face him I didn't like not looking at his face. I ran my hands down his icy chest and he placed a hand my stomach as he layed another series of kisses across my face. He spung me around and rinsed away the rest of the body wash. _Shucks_. He snickered at my pouty thought.

He step out of the shower and quickly wrapped himself in a large towel and grabbed another one for me.

"Okay kids. Out of the pool."

I climbed out of the shower into his waiting arms. "You need to relax. We can make love later, okay?"

"Okay."

"Beside I want to hear about your time with Rebecca."

I instantly perked up. He picked me up and carried me to the bedroom. While I told him about my visit to La Push, he listened attentively while he rubbed lotion all over my body. I didn't need it but I was used to the ritual and I loved the smell.

He was just as shocked as I was about Rebecca and Seth, but was happy that I was happy to have found a new friend. We agreed that it would be safe to spend more time with her even after the baby was born. I didn't realize how tired I was, but I was starting to doze off. He pulled my quilt over me and held me while I napped. It was unbelievable to be in his arms.

--

I woke to a sharp jerk in my stomach. I struggled to sit up but the contractions were forcing me down. I realized a puddle was starting to form between my legs. Edward sat up next to me.

"You think it's time?" he asked.

I nodded. My water had clearly broke.

"Carlisle," He said in his regular tone of voice.

Carlisle appeared in a fraction of a second. He was super prepared. Esme would be on hand to serve as nurse, she was a few steps behind him.

"Edward, what time is it?" I asked through the contractions

"It's one a.m."

I squeezed his hand as the next contraction hit with the force of a two ton truck. Then everything went black.

When I came to at first, I panicked. Not because I passed out in the middle of childbirth, but because I knew Edward would be freaking out until I regained consciousness.

I looked at him as he stood across the room, cradling our baby girl in his arms.

_Aren't you beautiful. Just like your mama._ I had to refocus my eyes cause I swear his lips weren't moving.

We were alone in the room, so I knew I must be okay. Carlisle wouldn't have left otherwise.

_Now we just have to think of what to call you angel._ He kissed her gently on the forehead but again, his lips didn't move.

_Edward,_ I thought. _What's going on? _

He looked up. I had never seen this look of love in his eyes. I hoped it would never fade. He had said a million times that I completed him, but seeing him with our little girl. OUR baby. I knew now he felt complete.

"Hi," he whispered. "There's someone who wants to meet you." He walked over to the bed and placed the sweet bundle in my arms. I now understood the look completely. She melted me through and through. She was beautiful, getting the best attributes from the both of us. My newly blue green eyes. Edwards exact hair color and his full lips and of course the cutest little nose. And her skin was so soft, but very similar to mine, warm but it was clear it was impenetrable. That still didn't change how much I wanted to protect her with my life, forever. She looked up at with those big eyes and I knew she was my partner for life. I knew exactly in that instance what to name her.

Edward stroked my head gently. "I think that name is perfect."

I smiled back at him. "Me too."

"How did you know, about me being able to read your thoughts I mean?"

He kissed me again on my forehead. "We can instantly recognize our own."

Just as I was about to ask him more questions, there was a small tap at the door. Explanations about this odd new development would have to wait.

"Later. I promise," Edward said.

"Okay -- Come in," I said as Emmett poked his huge head in the door. Rosalie pushed him in the rest of the way, Jasper and Alice were close behind.

"I told you he was excited," Edward laughed.

"Shut up, " Emmett teased Edward before instantly melting, "Can I hold her?"

"Of course," I said. Emmett came around the side of the bed and I handed her off to him. Edward lay down on the bed next to me, gently stroking my hair. I breathed a sigh of relief.

"What happened?" I surveyed the room and any evidence that I had actually been in labor was gone. The sheets under me were changed and I was wearing a brand new pajama set. Alice was good.

"I think she knocked you out so you wouldn't feel anything. But your vitals were totally normal," he laughed. "At one point you were even snoring. Carlisle wasn't surprised considering all the other bizarre things that have happened. You sleeping through child birth seemed kinda normal."

We both chuckled as a cuddled closer to him, watching the aunts and uncles gush of her. Even Jasper was reduced to a big gushy blob.  
The baby grabbed a hold of Emmett's finger. The cutest thing.

"Wow she's got quite a grip there."

I turned to Edward "How'd it go otherwise?"

"Fine all and all it only took 10 minutes. Carlisle was glad he wasn't gonna have to come up with a way to go in and get her. She all but walked out on her own."

I looked at the clock. It was only 1:30 am.

I turned my attention back to our brothers and sisters.

"You pick a name?" Emmett asked.

"Yeah Emmett Jr." Edward said straight faced.

"Edward stop." Alice cooped looked down at the baby. "Tell them."

Edward looked down at me, he stroked my forehead one more time. You tell them. He thought. I knew I wasn't crazy before. I could hear his thoughts.

I can hear your thoughts. I peered deeper into his eyes.

I know, he thought, Isn't wonderful. Now we can keep these nosey fools completely out of our business.

I giggled and kissed him gently on the cheek.

"Well, a name please." Rosalie asked.

"Rebecca Renee."

Alice instantly bound to the side of the bed. "I love it. It's the perfect name."

"I'm glad you think so." I hugged her.

_I want to hold her again, I have to be honest. I told him. _

Edward smiled down at me_, I know. Me too, but let's give them a little more time. They won't get this for themselves._

_I know. You're right. _

"I love you," he whispered as he leaned down and kissed me on the lips.

"We called Charlie. He wants you to get your rest, but he'll be here in the morning." Alice said before taking her turn holding the baby.

I tried to suppress an enormous yawn but my body was exhausted even I had been unconscious for the whole ordeal.

"Alright, Alright. I gotta let my girls get some shut eye. Visiting hours are over." Edward stood and took the Rebecca Renee gently from Alice's hands.

"We love you Bella," Alice said pushing the boys out of the room.

"Nice job man she's super cute.," Emmett high fived Edward like they had just won a football game. He was so silly.

When they were gone Edward handed Rebecca Renee to me and lay down in the bed beside us. We were both mesmerized by her sweet face as she drifted off to sleep. I wasn't far behind, basking in the love of my husband and this new found love we shared for our beautiful child.

- the end-

**_--_**

**_i guess i could have included a stand off with the volturi, but that hadnt occurred to me. _**

**_review please._**


End file.
